Not Worth It
by liliofthevaley
Summary: Kate and Henry find themselves bored at one of Magnus' fancy dinner parties. Friendship, with a hint of flirting.


**Author's Notes:** Right, so this was supposed to be a Valentine's Day fic, only it turned out to not really be it. LOL. I'm still going to write a more decent (lovey-dovey) one, but in the mean time, have this little drabble. It was inspired by a DevianArt picture by **Nebulan.**

* * *

**Not Worth It**

"You look pretty."

"You look clean." She answers back, ignoring the way his eyes roll.

"Can't take a compliment, can you Freelander?" Kate's almost worried she had hurt his feelings for one little second, before she meets his eyes and notices the spark in them.

"Don't want to have to take a compliment, Foss." He laughs as she smirks.

"I'll drink to that."

They tint their glasses of some super mega fancy champagne against each other. None of them really wanted to be there. It was all Magnus' doing, the fun 'perks' that Henry had so ironically mentioned. There were many things that Kate accepted as coming with the job. Life risks, getting mauled on a weekly basis, even having a living Sasquatch as the Sanctuary butler. But having to put up with fancy clothes and high heels and just annoying people in general… Man, she'd better get a really good bonus for this.

At least she's not alone in her protests of dressing up, Henry's right along with her and they have to admit they even got off easy. Sort of. If the look on Will's face, at the other end of the room as Magnus introduces him to a billion different people, is any indication, all things considered, they couldn't complain. That didn't mean they were enjoying it any more.

"I hate this." She murmurs, tugging at her dress and seriously contemplating taking off her high heels and just walking around bare-feet. It's not like anyone would notice anything since her light pink dress came all the way to the floor. She still doesn't understand how Magnus had managed to convince her into the damn thing.

"Stop fidgeting." Henry teases, taking a sip from his drink.

"You wouldn't say the same thing if you had 5 inch stilettos supporting your frame." She doesn't care if she's grumbling, the things hurt!

Kate catches his eyes innocently raking over her body, and she can't help but roll her eyes. He knows she's watching him, but he still does it anyway. Because if someone were to ask him what were the top 5 situations he never expected Kate Freelander in, her wearing a gown and high heels would be a clear #2.

"One word Foss, and I will hurt you."

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you – you're not that irresistible." He says taking another sip of his drink and letting his eyes roam the room.

She's surprised by his words, even more by her reaction to it. She's kinda… disappointed? Whatever it is, she's thrown off he game for a few seconds and that annoys her more then she'd care to admit.

"Like I care what you think." She scoffs, crossing her arm and downing the last of her drink.

Now this party had somehow gotten a lot worst and all she wants to do is flee back to her room. Preferably far away from him.

Henry looks over at her, grinning a bit at her bad mood. A waiter passes in front of them and he leaves his and Kate's empty glass on it, before taking another two full one.

"Here." He offers her the fluke of champagne.

She ignores him, crossing her arms over her chest and looking towards the other end of the hall, contemplating just how much would it be worth to sneak away without Magnus noticing.

"Not worth it." His voice low against her ear interrupts her thoughts and she pulls back slightly startled.

"Not worth what?"

"To feel the Doc's wrath if you leave before this is over. She can make it hell – trust me." He hands her the fluke of champagne again, and this time she accepts it, curious.

"Probably my first dinner party thing that I was invited too. I sneaked out one of the windows and spent the night playing on my videogame in the garden. Magnus found me at the end of the party asleep on one of the lawn chairs. Let's just say that for a month after that yours truly was in charge of the 2 and 5am feedings. Woman's got no mercy."

She laughs, despite telling herself that she's still annoyed with him. But she can see the image so clear, she can't help but giggle at it. Henry grins at her, winking and Kate decides she'll forgive him for his earlier comment. Besides, she could use the company to make the night go by faster.

"Ha, you like me again." He comments, way to proud about his success at making her laugh. Her eyes roll again, and she punches his shoulder not as lightly as she could have.

"Shut up."

It's all she's going to bother answering him, as she takes another long sip from her drink. Henry isn't one to give in easily, and he leans forward, well into her personal space and she should hit him again, but she's kinda rooted to her spot.

"For the record, you look breath-taking in that getup, as I tried to tell you earlier. Especially when you mentioned the shoes. As for not being irresistible, well, I can resist you, if I try really hard – and remember that you have a gun strapped to your ankle and you're not afraid to use it."

He pulls back again, giving her another teasing wink before looking out at the mob of people around them. Kate doesn't really know what to think. Her cheeks are flushing and she's clutching her drink maybe a little harder then she should have. Well, that explained things…

"Shut up." She says again, ignoring his knowing chuckle as she downs her champagne glass again.

Maybe Magnus' dinner parties weren't the most fun a girl could be having on a Saturday night, but looking around, Kate has to admit she could be in worst company. She leans in, making a comment to him on Will's less then joyful expression across the room. He comments back something that makes her laugh again and she decides to forgive him again, over what he said.

Because at least he had good sense to know she wouldn't be above shooting him. And that's points in her book any day.


End file.
